


What if? - An Evil!Beambird AU

by AnnieWithAnIE



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieWithAnIE/pseuds/AnnieWithAnIE
Summary: This is a fic based on the rp TFCRP.What if Beambird had returned when Mallardripple and Birchbrook's kits were apprentices?What if she grew resentful to her former mate for replacing her?This will be from Mallardripple's POV because he is my character and I am more familiar with his personality. It'll also make for an Evil!(Cat) AU that isn't told from the evil cats perspective.
Kudos: 3





	What if? - An Evil!Beambird AU

**_Setting: Windclan Camp_ **

"Beambird!"

Mallardripple's head shot up as he heard a voice yell the familiar name. Mallardripple scrambled out of his nest, out of the medicine den, into the middle of the camp and spotting the striped she-cat. He expected his heart to rise, but it sunk. No, She couldn't be. His ginger spotted fur prickled and anxiety wormed underneath his pelt. He tried to disappear back into the medicine den, but..

"Duck Boy!" Beambird yelled before he could back into the medicine den. Beambird ran into Mallardripple, pressing her nose to his. But Mallardripple flinched back, backing away from his former mate. Beambird's eyes clouded with confusion "What's wrong, Mallardripple?"

"I-I" Mallardripple stuttered out, his eyes darting through the camp, hoping to Starclan his mate nor kits would come out of their dens. Mallardripple backed up, his paw tripping slightly on a rock. _Oh no. No. No No._ A patter of paws interrupted Mallardripple's thoughts and a nose gently nudged his shoulder

"Dad?" His daughter's voice broke into his thoughts "Who's this?" Birdpaw mewed, her soft red and brown fur comforted Mallardripple slightly, but he slipped back into anxiety as Beambird's angry voice cut through Birdpaw's worried one 

"Dad? What do you mean _Dad?_ " She hissed "We didn't have any kits! Who are you?" Beambird spat at Birdpaw and Mallardripple stepped in front of his daughter, his fur bristling slightly. 

"Don't t-talk to m-my daughter l-like that." Mallardripple mewed before Birdpaw could open her mouth. "You w-were gone for m-moons!" Mallardripple's voice lowered into a sad whisper "I m-moved on. I-I got a new mate." 

Beambird stumbled back in shock "WHAT?" She roared, her claws digging into the ground. Mallardripple's ears flattened as more cats began to emerge from their dens. Sorrelfrost looked up from where she was talking to Brushflame and Hornetflight's son, Juncopaw. The brown she-cat stood up, starting to pad towards Mallardripple, but he held his tail up to stop her. This was his argument. "Can we talk ab-about this o-outside camp?" Mallardripple mewed softly. Beambird bared her teeth at her former mate "No! You're a dirty cat! I was hit by a monster and you left me!" She snarled, raising her paw, ready to strike down on Mallardripple. Suddenly, her eyes clouded and she froze "Why." She muttered, anger still blazing in her eyes through the confusion. 

Mallardripple stared down at his paws "I d-don't know." He admitted and Beambird struck. Her claws raking over his ears. Mallardripple flinched back and Birdpaw's back arched, a hiss escaping her mouth. "Don't touch him!"

Mallardripple ran past Beambird, tears springing into his eyes. Everything was going wrong! Everything that had happened in his nightmares had come true. His paws drummed on the ground, tears up grass behind him. He skidded to a stop near the Riverclan border, feeling his chests tighten and panic set in. Why did he run away? Tears ran down his face. His ears perked as he heard pawsteps approaching. A familiar brown and gray pelt caught his eye an the turned away "B-Birchbrook, I-I just n-need-" Mallardripple broke off with a sob. He felt a nose on his cheek and the herd retreating footsteps. He sighed heavily. Everything was going to fast. A familiar voice cut into the silence "Mallardripple? What happened?" Newtchaser's voice seemed to be the only comforting thing. Mallardripple plunged his head into his best friend's chest. Newtchaser flinched for a moment and then put a paw around Mallardripple. 

The two toms sat there in silence from when the sun was high in the sky to when it had nearly sunk low under the horizon. Newtchaser pulled out "I have to go back to Riverclan. You'll be alright? Right?" He mewed. Mallardripple nodded, pulling away from the other tom. He wanted to return to camp, to the medicine den, to Birchbrook and Puddlespirit. But he couldn't face Beambird again, so he simply curled up where he was, slipping into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
